The End Is Near
by absinthe heroine
Summary: a story about harry's last yr at hogwarts and how it all ends....my version anyway. HHr story


Chapter 1

The summer seemed as normal as all the summers at no.4 Privet Drive, but it was far worse than normal for Harry. Harry still had to put

up with the Dursleys, in fact they hadn't changed at all since last summer. Dudley still avoided him since that incident with the Dementors,

Uncle Vernon still loathed him, not to mention the fact he was still a beetroot colour and Aunt Petunia was well, still Aunt Petunia. This

summer however, Harry did not want to return to Hogwarts which was very unusual since he always counted down the days till he was

free of the Dursleys. But the real reason was, he thought there was no point to return for he would be returning to nothing and his search

for the horcruxes would be pointless as he couldn't recover it while listening to Professor Binns drone on in History of Magic.

Dumbledore was gone, the legendary principal, his mentor and he was lost to how to finish his search for the horcruxes, there was no one

to guide him! Harry had no clue what to do! He hadn't had a single night where he didn't dream of Voldemort or the scene where Snape

sent the killing curse to Dumbledore, and his face was showing it. There were deep bags under his eyes and his body ached.

Harry was in his room slowly sorting through some of his school clothes, when he managed to stumble upon the picture of his mother and

father who were waving at him fondly, a small smile spread on his tired face and he sighed as he packed the frame into his trunk. He

started on his school work a few weeks ago and has nearly finished the vast amount set. Just then it just dawned on him that this would

be the last year of Hogwarts as well as the fact the N.E.W.Ts were coming nearer. This was his last year at his sanctuary, where there

were so many fond memories and at the end of the year he had to leave it all behind! And what scared him the most was the big question

mark that symbolised the future. There was the prophecy that Harry had uncovered at the Ministry of Magic a couple of years ago and

there was also the thought of living in the real world, getting a job and also leaving the Dursleys. He also hadn't thought about the

N.E.W.Ts all summer, he was too busy dozing off into an imaginary world, where the world was at peace, there was no Voldemort to

threaten the lives of so many people, where the people he loved, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore were still alive. Harry went to sort out

his desk when he saw the letters his best friends had been sending him the past few weeks, in the letters from Ron and Hermione they

remained on the same topic, begging him to return to Hogwarts, Harry knew he couldn't leave his friends behind and leave on a solo

mission to destroy Voldemort but he didn't want to put them in any harm, he loves them too much for that to happen. Especially dear

Hermione, oh how he loved her since the beginning of the 4th year and how hard he tried to persuade himself that they could not be more

than friends, he even dated Ginny Weasley thinking somehow he could change his feelings, but he can't, he will forever be in love with

Hermione Jane Granger.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at the window, where a beautiful white owl was. Harry rushed to the window to open it. The

owl swooped down onto Harry's desk and released the letter from its claw and took off in a hurry. The letter was addressed to Harry

and had the Hogwarts seal on the back. He opened the letter and a badge fell out of the envelope, he read;

_Dear Mr Harry Potter,_

_I am pleased to announce to you that I have offered the title of Head Boy to you. I have come to the conclusion that you have the best personality to take this responsibility on. Wear the badge with pride._

_You have been given the privilege which comes with that title and that is your own private bedroom and study. Your common room will be shared with the Head Girl who I am proud and not surprised to announce is, Ms Hermione Granger. Both of you shall meet in the Head Boy and Girl compartment at the front of the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September. There I shall brief you on the duties and tasks required of both you. _

_Enjoy the rest of your summer._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Principal of Hogwarts School of Wizardry_

Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione got Head Girl; he doubts anyone in school would think there was anyone else more suitable than

Hermione. What he was shocked about was the fact that HE got the job of Head Boy, Harry felt an urge to write a letter to McGonagall

telling her to reassign the position to someone else.

But just then there was a familiar popping sound and there was Hermione right there in front of him. She was slightly taller than before

school ended, she was far more tanned (probably on another trip to France with her parents) and her hair was amazingly wavier than

before. In her right hand she held a letter obviously the letter informing her that she is to be Head Girl and in the other hand a badge

obviously the Head Girl badge.

They exchanged looks for a second and she noticed that he held the badge and the letter too! Before he had time to react to the fact she

just apparated into his bedroom where he could've been changing or doing anything in that matter, she pulled him into a tight air-depriving

hug. After minutes of no blood circulation in Harry's body, he finally was released.

'You got it too! That's great! We'll be sharing the same common room and your bedroom will be next to mine! And it's perfect I'm the

Head Girl Harry and well you're the Head Boy! Are you all right Harry? You look really tired.' said an over-excited Hermione.

'Yeah. Fine. Great. The shocks still coming to me.' replied Harry gasping for air.

'Oh Harry its fantastic! You're now Head Boy AND Captain of the Quidditch Team! All the girls will be after you now.' joked

Hermione.

She saw the look on her best friends face and immediately went to his side.

'What's wrong Harry? I know you too well to know that you're hiding something. Tell me. I'm here for you…always.'

'It's nothing. Really. It just doesn't fell right you know? I mean with Dumbledore gone and I need to find the other horcruxes, I can't just

parade around as Head Boy, doing pointless duties and forget about Voldemort. He's still out there and I need to stop him.' sighed

Harry.

'I know that. But there's nothing we can do about it, all we can do is go back to Hogwarts and continue with our lives. I don't know.

Maybe at school we can do some research on Voldemort, we can't exactly start out on a blind mission to find something that could be…

well anything. Even the Order thinks so too.'

'The Order?'

'Yeah. They're already doing some rese…' Hermione started but was cut off by an annoyed Harry.

'You've been to the Order? Wait…You've been in contact with the Order?' asked Harry.

Harry was rather angry that Hermione had contact with the Order as he had not gotten a word out of anyone of them. And what was that

about research? Weren't they supposed to be more concerned about the secrecy of the Order or at least the secrecy of the location?

Bloody Snape knows everything about them, they've got to find him.

'Yes. See well I've been staying with the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place.'

This really started Harry off. How could they keep him out of everything? And not even asked him to stay with them, they know how

crappy staying at the Dursleys was and also was not Grimmauld Place under his name? Was it not Harry's house now?

'WHAT? I thought you knew I hated living here with the Dursleys! And while everyone is having a reunion at Grimmauld Place, I'm here

dying from boredom and loneliness! Did you forget about me?' shouted Harry.

'Harry calm down, it's not like that at all. And of course we didn't forget about you. My parents had to go for a conference so I just

wondered if I could stay with the Weasleys and since they were staying at Grimmauld Place already and there's always space for me I

went. Don't look at me like that. We were going to ask you to come tomorrow and spend the last week of the summer. The Order

thought since Dumbledore did cast that protection spell that ties you to the Dursleys till you become of age. We thought you should stay

here as long as possible so you won't be attacked.' explained Hermione.

This seemed to cool Harry right down. He saw the care in her eyes and knew she truly meant it. Why wait now he thought.

'Hermione, why can't I go to Grimmauld Place now? Why wait for tomorrow? And for your information I don't need to be treated like a

baby.'

'Well you're sure could've fooled me with your tantrums. I'm sure you can come today though, there's no harm. Let me just apparate

and tell Mrs Weasley that you'll be joining us tonight. How about you tell your Uncle and Aunt and then I'll be back?'

'Yeah sure. I'm sure they'd be glad to be rid of me.'

And Hermione was gone with a pop. Harry trudged down the stairs and as always Dudley was glued to the television, though when he

saw Harry he gave a yelp, pushed past him and ran upstairs. Harry then confronted Uncle Vernon who was sitting in his giant armchair

reading the paper.

'Uncle Vernon…'

No answer.

'Uncle Vernon…'

'What is it boy!' answered Uncle Vernon very harshly 'I'm trying to read the paper.'

'Well I'll be leaving today to go to my friend's house. And I'm probably not coming back to no.4 Privet Drive. Again.'

Harry saw his eyes stop.

'Finally. Th-that man isn't coming to pick you up is he?' said Uncle Vernon coldly.

'No' replied Harry, just as coldly.

'Good. Now, I'm trying to read the paper.'

Harry left Uncle Vernon and upstairs to finish his packing. Good riddance. No more Dursleys. As if on cue, Hermione appeared and a

second later another pop was heard and he looked up to see no one other than his other best friend, Ron Weasley.

'Woah Harry. You look like hell. How's it goin' mate? Having a good summer? Expect not. Knowing the people that live here other than

you of course.' said Ron as he slapped Harry on the back. 'Sorry about not asking you earlier to come…it's just that you know the

things with the Order and the whole protection spell thing.'

'Yeah I heard about that. Hermione told me.' replied Harry.

'Need some help Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Yes please.'

Together all three of them attempted to stuff everything Harry owned into his trunk. Ron cleaned out Hedwig's cage while Harry and

Hermione picked up all of Harry's clothes on the floor. Harry was surprised to see Hermione was fondling with his boxers and delicately

putting them into his trunk. Harry doubts he needed to tell her that he's worn that certain pair.

'All set then.' asked Ron.

'Yeah. You guy go first I'll take the trunk and Hedwig's cage.' said Harry.

'All right then Harry see you there!' said Hermione.

And with that she and Ron were gone with a popping noise. Harry turned around and looked at the bareness of his room, that would be

the last time he would ever set foot in no4. Privet Drive again. He felt a sense of happiness flood him, no more torment or humiliation from

the Dursleys ever again. He was a new man. And then he dissapparated.

* * *

hey guys my first story. hope you like it. 


End file.
